


Rogue Feelings

by sp00kworm



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Cowgirl Position, Demon Sex, Demons, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Tails, fangs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: “Red! I know you’re in there. I asked Jacob in security to check the cameras!” You shouted as you stood in the hallway, tapping your foot against the steel flooring as you waited for the demon to open his door.You heard a thud and an annoyed groan, “Piss off!” Hellboy shouted from inside.“Don’t you tell me to leave, Red! I’ve had enough of you as it is! Open this door right now or I swear to God I’ll get someone to unlock it for me!” You threatened as you knocked again, persistent in your hounding of the demon locked in his room.You jumped as a bang sounded from the door, “Will you listen to me for once!?” Hellboy snarled from behind it, his voice muffled by the metal, “I ain’t feelin’ good and I don’t want you on the receiving end of this one!”You only rolled your eyes at your big red idiot.
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader, Hellboy/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Rogue Feelings

“Have you seen Red?” You walked into the library with a huff, looking over at Alice as she turned another page of her book, studying, seemingly ignoring you, “Alice?”

Alice jumped in her seat, looking up from the book on the table with wide eyes as she finally looked at you, “Huh?” She snapped the book closed.

“I said, have you seen Red?” You asked again, resting against the doorway as you tried to get a look at what she was reading.

She was quick to hide the book from your prying eyes, “I haven’t seen him since yesterday.” She tucked the book under her hands and folded them over the title with a smile before sliding it into her lap and tucking her ponytail of dreadlocks back behind her shoulder.

“Oh, you haven’t?” You asked with a scowl, “Well Ben said you were the last one to see him.” You scoffed, “So I guess I’ll go back to Ben and tell him he’s a liar.” With a kick of your boot on the floor, you turned to go back and annoy the shifter again.

Alice sighed, and threw her head back with a groan, “Fine!” She grumbled before reaching for the book in her lap and tossing it on the table.

_‘Demon Anatomy and the Cycles of Devils’_

“Alice what the fuck?” You asked as you sat at the table, “What does this have to do with where Hellboy is?”

The medium pushed her fingers together underneath her chin and smirked, “Well if you look at the pages that I bookmarked it might make a lot more sense.”

With a suspicious look you opened the book, “Alice there’s a lot of diagrams of penises here and not a lot of explanations.” You fumbled through the pages, half curious and half distraught at the amount of demon anatomy being thrust into your brain.

Alice stopped your flipping with a finger and tapped the chapter title with a laugh, “This one, love.” She teased as you looked down at the words.

_‘Mating Cycles’_

“You better be messing with me right now, Alice.” With an open mouth you looked up at the medium. You regretted looking.

A smirk was plastered on her face as she reached for the hot tea on the table. She took a sip, still smirking at you over the top of the mug, “Why would I joke about this?”.

“I don’t know, but its usually to mess with me or Ben.” You scolded as you glanced over the parts about binding a mate to themselves. An interesting read without the current woman in the room.

Alice rolled her eyes, “Ben will tell you the same thing.” She rapped her fingers across the table before tilting her head, “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

Ben scowled at her as he entered, “The devil will be less inclined to kick your arse.” He snarled, the scars on his face twisting before he walked over to Alice, and placed his hands on the back of her chair with a growl, “You were supposed to be in simulation training forty-five minutes ago, Alice.”

“Cry me a river, cat-boy.” She spat back as she stood and flexed her fingers, fingering her knuckle dusters as she stood, spinning them teasingly at the soldier, “I’ll kick your arse for fun then come back and finish my cuppa.”

Ben scowled at her before looking at the book in your hands, “Perhaps you should be more inconspicuous about yours and Hellboy’s…activities?” He let out a laugh as you hid the book underneath your arms, “That or go and help the poor fucker. He’s a dick normally, but he was unbearable yesterday.” The were-jaguar grumbled as he pulled Alice from the room, “Sort him out.”

The two of them disappeared through the library doors once again and you let out a deep sigh as you looked back at the pages underneath your arms.

“He’s locked in his room!” Alice screamed from the corridor before Ben growled once more and steered her away to the training room, leaving you alone with your thoughts once more.

Hellboy’s room was entirely reinforced alloy steel. Inches thick and rather unbreakable. It was like a vault, sealed tight to stop him breaking out or someone getting in. A prison was what he usually called it. You had to agree most of the time. It was like a super reinforced cell made just for him. However, usually it didn’t stop him from punching his way out of it for a night on the town. You banged a fist against the door and waited for a reply. Nothing. Silence.

“Red! I know you’re in there. I asked Jacob in security to check the cameras!” You shouted as you stood in the hallway, tapping your foot against the steel flooring as you waited for the demon to open his door.

You heard a thud and an annoyed groan, “Piss off!” Hellboy shouted from inside.

“Don’t you tell me to leave, Red! I’ve had enough of you as it is! Open this door right now or I swear to God I’ll get someone to unlock it for me!” You threatened as you knocked again, persistent in your hounding of the demon locked in his room.

You jumped as a bang sounded from the door, “Will you listen to me for once!?” Hellboy snarled from behind it, his voice muffled by the metal, “I ain’t feelin’ good and I don’t want you on the receiving end of this one!”

He sounded tense, like he was struggling to control his temper.

“Alice and Ben are worried about you…I am too.” You pressed a hand to the door, “Ben said you were more of a dick than usual.” You joked as you listened to what was going on behind the door.

Hellboy was silent for a moment before he replied, “Well Ben is an asshole.” He grunted, “Maybe if you like Ben so much you should go bother him.”

“Now you’re being a brat you oversized tomato!” You thumped at the door again, “You know full well I only have eyes for you.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t!” He declared before stomping back into his room, his loud footsteps disappearing in the direction of his bed.

“You great oaf.” You hissed before opening, unlocking your phone, and ringing the security room. Jacob picked up, “Yes?”

“Open his door for me.”

“You know that’s not…”

“Open. It.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The great locks churned open, clunking before the great vault door swung open to reveal a trashed room inside. You stepped inside with a confused look and closed the door behind you with a slam.

“Red, I’m coming in whether you like it or not!” You announced as you stepped into his small lounge room. There was a lack of grinding noises, but the bathroom light was on and his sander still plugged into the wall. There was rubbish all over the floor of the lounge, mostly made up of smashed pieces of the table. You stepped over a cushion impaled with a table leg and moved to turn off the bathroom light. A great sigh came from behind Hellboy’s bedroom door, and you headed towards the large doorway, carefully picking your way back through the rubbish once more.

“Hellboy?” You asked, softly, gentle as you reached his door.

“Why can’t you just listen to me…” He grumbled from behind the door, “Always ignoring me…”

You opened the door, “I want to help…” Your mouth dropped open as you looked at the demon laid back across his bed, cheeks flushed almost purple as he rubbed at his head and tried to adjust his legs. He was half dressed, his bottom half covered in slack, soft, black jogging bottoms. There was a moment of silence between the two of you as you gazed at the picture before you. Your gaze lowered to the strained fabric over Hellboy’s crotch.

“Well this is awkward.” Hellboy grunted as he sat back against his headboard, legs spread to stop his own large thighs from pressing against his genitals, “But since when do you listen to me, huh?”

“This is what all this drama was for? Because you’re in season or whatever?” You asked softly.

“Don’t say it like that.” Hellboy grumbled, “Makes me sound like some sort of animal. Which I’m not!” He snapped, his pointed tail swishing irritably by the side of his bed. His stone fist clenched rhythmically as his orange eyes looked up your body, raking over the tight uniform of the BRPD, which you had been forced to wear since arriving. Hellboy’s assistant. Most people called you his wrangler. The boy-toy. Hellboy tended to get handsy then, usually meaning one or more people ended up in the infirmary with broken noses.

“You’re being…” You stopped when he rolled over onto his side, hooves scrunched up, knees bent as he hid his face from you, his tail swishing grumpily, “Such a meathead, HB.”

The demon peered over his shoulder, hair spilling over his shoulder as he rolled himself back to face you, “Not the worst thing I’ve ever been called.”

You stepped into the room as Hellboy’s orange eyes looked you up and down, admiring the tight shirt over you as you snapped the lock on his door. His red tail perked up with interest, debauched ideas streaming through his mind as he watched you walk towards the bed.

“You could have told me…” You whispered, reaching a hand towards his chest.

Hellboy felt his chest flutter underneath your warm hand and he reached for it with a low rumble, clutching the fingers with his human hand, keeping your touch on his skin, “Its not entirely normal, babe.” He rumbled as your fingers threaded through the fur down his stomach. He caught your hand before it could reach the waistband of his joggers.

“But its part of you, Red, and I love every part of you.” You promised as you let him just hold your hand. He placed your palm against his cheek and smiled as your fingers rubbed against his sideburns. You threaded your fingers into his facial hair as you moved to sit by him on the bed, perched on the edge.

Hellboy shuffled back from you, recoiling, his right-hand grazing against your wrist, but not holding you, just pushing your hands back, “This ain’t a good idea.” His tail snapped like a whip against the bedding, “You could get hurt. It was bad enough last year in Mexico. I thought I was gonna…”

“Kill somebody?” You offered with a half-smile. You pressed your hands against his stone palm and rubbed at it softly, trying to sooth the worry coiling in every muscle of the demon.

Hellboy rumbled again as your finger wandered over the stone of his arm, stroking the swirling patterns over the hellish coloured rock. You passed the top of the rock, just below his elbow and connected with his skin, gently circling the red skin, feeling the tension in his bicep as his breathing fluttered.

“Stop that.” Hellboy whispered, “You don’t know how hard this already is, sweets.” He plucked away your touch again and levelled his orange gaze at you, “I don’t wanna hurt you.” He insisted, “And I’ve never…I’ve never rode this thing out with another person! I don’t know what I’m capable of or…” He shouted until your finger pressed over his lips.

“Are you done worrying now?” You asked as you flopped yourself against his chest, feeling the burning heat of him through your uniform, “Because I know that you won’t do anything to hurt me.” You insisted as Hellboy wrapped his arms around you tight, pressing you against his front, your head resting on his pectorals.

“You ain’t listening to me is my problem.” He grumbled as his tail reached to coil around your waist, the end poking against your skin. The demon held you possessively, “But…I’m.” He groaned in exasperation, “Fine. You can have your way then.” He relented, sagging back against the cushions, throwing his stone arm up into the pile as you grinned down at him.

“You might want to get undressed before we start.” Hellboy purred underneath you, the words whispered, dark and deliciously, against your cheek. You shuddered against him as his hand moved down your back, following the curve of your back before he squeezed at the flesh of your backside.

“You want me out of my clothes that badly, Red?” You teased as the demon underneath you rumbled, enjoying your attention as you laid your hands on his chest again and rubbed at the hair on his chest, fingers teasing over his nipples, watching his red skin go flush with a myriad of purple tinted red. It was a puce colour, a red mixed with purple, almost brown. Puce suggested it was a foul look for him. It was anything but. The bright flush on his cheeks and chest was endearing. The embarrassment suited him. You pushed against Hellboy’s chest, leaning back, slotting your hips against his own as you settled yourself back comfortably before you stood up from him, swinging your leg over his hips, escaping his grabbing hands.

“I wanna rip you out of it all.” He growled, watching as you kicked your shoes and socks off. You pulled your jacket off with a smirk and then tugged your shirt off, revealing your skin to his hungry orange eyes. He didn’t move from the bed, sprawled back, fiddling with the elastic of his waistband as you unbuckled your belt and slid it free from the trouser loops. Your bottoms followed as you shimmied them off your legs and kicked them into the pile with the rest of your clothing.

“Somehow those briefs look hotter than they ever have.” Hellboy groaned as he pushed his jogging bottoms down, revealing his hard cock and thick thighs.

You laughed at the desperation in his tone, “They’re no different than usual.” With a hum you followed him in pulling at the elastic from around your hips, giving the demon a peak at your crotch before you tugged them back into place and placed your hands on the edge of his bed, leaning over, peering at him as he touched himself.

“Are you really just going to stand there?” He huffed at your smile, “I wouldn’t mind a bit of help.” He all but purred as your hand squeezed at his left arm’s bicep, admiring the squash of the muscle underneath your fingertips.

“I might just pull up a chair.” You whispered hotly, teasingly, before you reached for his bottoms and eased the soft fabric down his thighs, watching Hellboy flinch as your fingers grazed his skin.

“If you pull up a chair, I think I might drag you out of it.” He promised as he tugged his hooves from the clothing and fisted his dick again, squeezing the base of his erection with a shuddering breath.

“I know you would, Red.” You chuckled as you sat on his thighs.

Hellboy grumbled at your underwear, a stone finger slipping under the elastic of your pants before he grazed the rough texture over the curve of your ass, “Take these off.” He grunted as his hips thrust upwards, jarring you against his thighs, his red cock bobbing, even though it was still enclosed in his fist, “Please.” Hellboy whispered as you knelt on your knees and tugged the fabric down, awkwardly wiggling upwards to get your legs out of the holes. Hellboy took your underwear in his hand and grinned smugly as he pressed the crotch of it to his nose before tucking them under his pillow for safe keeping.

“You’re gross.” You were cut short and whined as his fingers clutched at the meat of your ass again, human and stone, grinding into the flesh as he dragged you up his legs, meeting your hips in a rough, jarring slide.

“You love it, baby boy.” Hellboy rumbled as he pressed his lips against your neck, grinding his nose into the flesh between your neck and shoulders, inhaling deeply against your skin. You shuddered at the name. Hellboy gave you a hot kiss as you melted against his chest, his facial hair rubbing against your skin as you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, opening your mouth to his advances. Your tongues met in a wet exchange before he domineered the kiss, demanding rights to explore your mouth. Happily, you complied to his control, one hand easing down his chest, kneading at his chest, squashing the large pectorals as you continued to kiss.

You pulled away for air far too quickly for your own liking, the desperation to breathe making you whine at the demon.

Hellboy grinned up at you, looking at your flushed face and swollen lips. He leaned up to bite at the skin and tugged on your bottom lip with another growl, “One nickname and you’re already ruined. What happened to all that bravado, baby boy?” He purred darkly as the fingers of his stone hand gripped your ass tightly, leaving grazes on your skin as his human hand reached to stroke your cock, “I think its my turn to wind you up…” He hummed against your neck before watching your own fingers wrap around his cock, both hands squeezing rhythmically around his shaft. It was too large for both to cover completely, the end weeping in his desperation to fuck something other than his own hand.

“Fuck I can’t…” He moaned as your hands trailed up and then down in a featherlight touch, “I’ve been fucking my own hand since yesterday to the idea of this. The idea of fucking you has…” Hellboy’s orange eyes burned as you squeezed the tip of his cock. Fangs snarled at you as you pulled away, red lips peeled backwards in a harsh display before his pointed ears shifted up and down, “Fuck!” He cursed as his cock twitched in his own lap, clear precum clinging to the hair down his stomach.

“Hellboy…Do you have lube?” You asked, half delirious as he commandeered your lips again, exchanging spit once more before he gathered himself.

The demon heaved a deep breath with another snarl before his stone hand slammed at his nightstand, “Shit!” He cursed before he held you up with the stone hand and searched with his other in the mess of items from the drawer. After a moment, he sat back in the cushions, and held up a bottle of lubricant with his thumb and finger. He was quick to snatch your wrists with the stone hand, gripping them in front of you tightly as he spread his own thighs, spreading your legs wide, opening your cheeks to the fingers of his other hand. They sought your entrance, already slick with the lubricant, a moment later. You never even heard him open the top of the bottle.

“You ready, baby boy?” He asked, eyes full of lust but serious and in the moment.

You nodded and relaxed over his legs as a finger massaged at the tight ring of muscle, gentle as he eased his way inside, one finger at a time. One long finger stretched you open, and you clenched around the thick finger, breathing as evenly as you could manage. You squeezed at his stone fingers your mouth open as you let out a breathy moan. A second finger breached you a few moments later, pumping just as gently as the first, easing you open a little more. The third was a surprise and you gave a great moan as Hellboy popped it inside.

“You sure about this?” He asked again.

You gave another shuddering moan, “If you don’t shut up and…”

“Got it baby.” He teased as he grazed a bundle of nerves inside of you.

Hellboy’s finger’s slid free, leaving you feeling empty.

“Hellboy.” You whined as you were pulled forwards, your dick grazing against his own. You thrust your hips against his own and opened your mouth to receive another messy kiss as he growled, fangs bruising your lips. He turned the fangs against your neck and purred in delight at the blood and bruises welling under your skin. A dexterous tail slid around your waist, holding you up as Hellboy poured lube over his cock, fisting his dick as he quickly spread the lubricant over himself.

“Shh, baby.” He rumbled as he slid his cock between your buttocks. The head grazed your entrance before he slid home, slowly easing you down on his demonic sized dick. The lubricant eased the way dramatically and your thighs smacked with a wet slap as you paused over the root of his dick, already feeling a little too full. He snarled underneath you and held your hips steady before he eased his own hips up the last few inches, impaling you fully on his cock. Your moan made his ears twitch and the demon smirked as you sat there in his lap, stuffed full, wet eyed and asking for him to move. He did after a moment, hips snapping upwards as his stone hand gripped your waist and dragged you up and down, impaling you repeatedly on his dick. Words seemed to escape the two of you and you whined for another kiss as he started a snapping, heavy rhythm, in and out of you.

“Hellboy…” You moaned as you pulled away from his heavy, addictive kisses, “I want you to come inside me.”

Hellboy growled, his head pressed to your chest, pointed tongue licking at your nipples as he ground his sanded horn stumps into your muscles, “Fuck yeah.” He cursed as his cock twitched inside of you, “I don’t…I don’t know how much…” You kissed him before he could finish and gripped his long hair as his hips stuttered and so did your own. His hand sought your cock between your legs, stroking you as you took him to the root, moaning into his mouth as your cum splattered against his stomach. Hellboy let out a growl, then a moan, before he pushed your hips down further, fingers gripping your ass as his cock twitched and fired a heavy load of cum straight inside of you.

“Fuck…” He cursed again as his orange eyes went lidded, another shot of semen pouring inside of you as you felt your entrance go tight.

“Shit!” You reached for his cock and moaned as the feeling of a sharp barb tugged inside of you, “Is…Is that a barb?” You whined as Hellboy’s hips moved, another drip of cum searing inside of you before he managed to realise what had happened. A few soft barbs and an inflated knot at the base of his cock held the two of you together.

“Oh shit!” He cursed as you shuddered in his lap, “Baby, I swear, I did not know that would happen.” He appeared sheepish once more, his face flushed with a familiar purple tinted red as he held you tight against his front, stroking your face gently, trying to soothe you.

The demon beneath you peered down in shock as you started to laugh, “Uh? Babe? You okay?” He asked as he tilted your chin upwards.

You whined softly as you moved your hips but settled against his plush chest happily, tracing your fingers through his hair, “I have no idea you had a knot…” You trailed off as he shuddered, “Looks like we’re stuck for a while in any case, but before I…” You yawned, “Before I fall asleep. I love you, Hellboy and nothing like this, nothing about you, could ever put me off or send me running, because you’re perfect just the way you are.” You kissed his chin and settled down, watching his eyes go wide before he sniffed, cringing, and hiding a tear as he returned your kiss.

“You’re too good for me.” He grumbled into your hair, “I love you too.”

You smiled against his skin and kissed at his blush.


End file.
